Benutzer Diskussion:JP-T3-M4
Fehlfunktion Im Prinzip arbeitet unser neuer kleiner Astromech ja ganz zuverlässig, aber jetzt sind ihm ein paar Fehler unterlaufen: Wenn er Kategorie:Bilder aus Comics duch Kategorie:Bilder aus speziellen Comic ersetzt, macht er am Ende zwei eckige Klammern zu viel zu, die dann i.A. hinter der Bildquelle angezeigt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:35, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Kann sein, dass ich mich beim Einspeisen des zu ersetzenden Textes vertippt habe. Diese CMD.exe-Ansicht ist nicht gerade benutzerfreundlich, da kann man sowas leicht übersehen. Ich werde mal schauen, ob ich das korrigiert kriege. 12:43, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) ::Wie du selbst bemerkt haben müsstest, ist der Fehler nur bei Bildern aus Erben des Imperiums aufgetreten. Das heißt also, dass es wie bereits vermutet ausschließlich „menschliches Versagen“ war, was den Fehler verursacht hat. Bild:;-).gif 12:50, 21. Feb. 2008 (CET) Interwikis alphabetisch sortieren Mir ist ein paar mal schon aufgefallen, dass die Interwiki-Links nicht immer alphabetisch sortiert sind und da das eher ein mühsamer Routine-Job ist, dache ich, dass der Droide mal suchen und korrigieren könnte. Wäre das möglich? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 01:48, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Mensch oder Programm?? Hallo bistu ein Menschlicher Benutzer oder ein internes Programm?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:28, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das ist mein persönlicher Wartungsdroide. Bild:;-).gif Um einen Droiden (normalerweise "Bot") arbeiten lassen zu können, braucht man ein gesondertes Benutzerkonto, welches auch als Bot bzw. Droide gekennzeichnet ist. Über dieses Konto loggt sich dann das eigentliche Bot-Programm in das Wiki ein und ackert dann je nach Auftrag die Seiten des Wikis durch. 13:35, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Er ist also ein Programm--Lord AnakinDiskussion 13:47, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Babel Farben Tag Könntest du bitte die Farbe in meiner Individuellen Babel auf rot ändern?--Lord AnakinDiskussion 14:02, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Das Ding ist ein Bot, was heißt, dass es Änderungen durchführt, die hunderte Seiten gleichzeitig betreffen und die mit manueller Bearbeitung definitiv zu aufwendig sind. Eine einzelne Benutzerseite zu bearbeiten, liegt noch im Bereich des Erträglichen. Also tue das bitte selbst, da es sich hierfür nicht lohnt den Bot einzuschalten. Danke! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:13, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ja--Lord AnakinDiskussion 18:26, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Bilder (ausgeführt) Könntest du bitte alle Bilder aus der Kategorie:Bilder aus Videospielen, die als Quelle Starfighter oder eine darauf weiterleitende Seite angeben, in die Kategorie:Bilder aus Starfighter umsortieren und alle, die Dark Forces als Quelle angeben, in die Kategorie:Bilder aus Dark Forces. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:43, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Weiterhin bitte alle Bider aus Kategorie:Bilder von Fahrzeugen in Kategorie:Bilder von militärischen Fahrzeugen umsortieren. (Nichtmilitärische wurden schon manuell umsortiert). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:20, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Ich habe auch noch einen kleinen Arbeitsauftrag, der jedoch nichts mit Bildern zu tun hat. Die Links auf Daala sollten zu Daala umgewandelt werden; immerhin hat die Dame jetzt einen Vornamen. Am besten wäre es, wenn du so auch noch bei Pellaeon, Amidala, Padmé Amidala, Bail Organa, Darth Tyranus und Darth Sidious. So, das wäre jetzt alles von mir. Bel Iblis 15:39, 14. Mär. 2008 (CET) nochmal Bilder (nicht möglich) Ich weis nicht, ob das geht, aber falls doch bitte sämtliche Bilder, die in einer Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Bilder von Personen eingebunden sind oder in einer Personeninfobox außer Droide, Reale Person und Tier im Artikelnamensraum eingebunden sind, aber nicht in die Kategorie:Bilder von Droiden (Individuen), Kategorie:Bilder von Tieren, Kategorie:Bilder von Gruppen oder eine Unterkategorie von Kategorie:Bilder von Spezies eingebunden sind, auf meiner Diskusionsseite verlinken oder alternativ in die Kategorie:Bilder von Spezies umsortieren, von wo ich sie dann der jeweiligen Spezies zuordne. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:01, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich weiß nicht genau, was du jetzt willst. Falls ich dich aber richtig verstanden habe, dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Solche Schnittmengenbildungen sind leider nicht im Script des Droiden vorgesehen. 14:33, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Schade, dann müsste ich die von Hand suchen, denn es gibt noch jede Menge Personenbilder, die nicht bei der jeweiligen Spezies drinstehen, und die meisten davon sind in einer Personeninfobox oder einer anderen Personenkategorie. Und da wir wohl gut ein paar 1000 Perosnenbilder haben, würde das zulange dauern, alle manuell zu durchsuchen. Also: Wenn jemand zufällig ein solches Bild findet, bitte dort reintun. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:46, 4. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Neue Republik (ausgeführt) Hi Ben, dein Droide könnte um die 230 weitere Edits bekommen, wenn er Links zu Neuen Republik in Neue Republik ändern würde. Es gibt nämlich so eine hohe Anzahl von Links auf "Neuen Republik". Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 17:37, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Das Gleiche gilt übrigens auch für Millennium Falken, wobei es hier "nur" 100 Links gibt. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 17:42, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ok, danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde den Droiden drauf ansetzen. 17:50, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Wieder Bilder (ausgeführt) Bitte alle Bilder aus Kategorie:Bilder von Droiden (Individuen) umsortieren in Kategorie:Bilder von Droiden, da erstere sinnlos ist und ansonsten fasst alle Droidenbilder da rein müssten. In der Diskusion gab es seit über einer Woche keinen Widerspruch. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:12, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Droide zu Droiden (ausgeführt) ^^Das sagt eigentlich alles, oder? Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:03, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, anders herum, weil der Artikel hießt Droide. Ich habe ihn verschoben, weil er auf den Singular zu lauten hat, wie alle anderen technischen Gerätschaften auch. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 19:26, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Dann könnte man jetzt aber Droiden nach Droide machen. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:29, 17. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Frage Trägt dieser Droide auch fehlende Interwiki-links automatisch nach? MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 09:29, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Nein, das ist aufgrund verschiedener Dinge nicht möglich. 15:55, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich glaube, dass das ein Pywikipedia-Bot kann... Weiß aber nicht ob noch ein Bot angebracht wäre. Falls doch, ich habe schon seit längerer Zeit die nötige Software dafür. MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 11:57, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Das hier ist ein Pywikipedia-Bot. Allerdings funktioniert das automatische Eintragen von InterWikis nur in Wiki-Netzwerken wie z.B. Wikia oder Wikipedia. 12:59, 20. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Titel (nicht nötig) Bitte in allen Artikeln, die die Vorlage:Titel verwenden, diese vom Artikelanfang an das Artikelende verschieben, um den Freiraum am Arikelanfang wegzubekommen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:35, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Klonkriege (ausgeführt) Hi Ben, könntest dein Droide Klonkriegen zu Klonkriege ändern? Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 17:00, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (ausgeführt) Bitte alle Bilder, die als Quelle Die Dunkle Seite der Macht, eine darauf weiterleitende Seite oder Die Dunkle Seite der Macht (Comic) angeben, aus der Kategorie:Bilder aus Comics entfernen und in die Kategorie:Bilder aus Die dunkle Seite der Macht einordnen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:17, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Mensch → Menschen (ausgeführt) Alle 806 Links auf Mensch sollten nach Menschen (im Moment 1192 Links) zeigen. Viele Grüße, 18:24, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus Fact Files (manuell ausgeführt) Bitte alle Bilder, die als Quelle Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File oder eine darauf weiterleitende Seite angeben, einsortieren in die Kategorie:Bilder aus Fact Files. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:58, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Das Fact File nimmt seine Bilder aus allen vorhandenen anderen Quellen. Wir sollten eher mal die Liste durchgehen und die Bilder ihren Quellen zuordnen. 17:41, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Schlacht von Jabiim (ausgeführt) Bitte alle Links auf Schlacht von Jabiim (1 NSY) abändern in Schlacht von Jabiim (0 NSY). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:26, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Comics (ausgeführt) Bitte alle Links nach Star Wars (Comicserie) zu Star Wars (Panini) umändern. Danke!--Anakin Skywalker 16:34, 11. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Äh, irgendwie ist das noch nicht ausgeführt. Es gibt noch viele Links auf Star Wars (Comicserie), wie in dieser Liste auch zu sehen ist.--Anakin Skywalker 23:29, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Oh, ich hab den Droiden nur alle Artikel machen lassen, ich hatte jetzt gar nicht an Bilder usw. gedacht. Ich lass ihn sofort noch einmal drüberlaufen. 23:54, 7. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Fertig. 00:20, 8. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Executor zu Exekutor (ausgeführt) Hau mal in den Bot rein, dass er überall das '''c durch ein k''' ersetzen soll (auch bei Executor-Klasse) und dannach am besten noch die Artikel verschieben. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 10:58, 13. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus The Clone Wars (manuell ausgeführt) Bitte alle Bilder aus der Kategorie Kategorie:Bilder aus The Clone Wars einsortieren in Kategorie:Bilder aus The Clone Wars (Kinofilm), damit es nicht Konflikte gibt, wenn die Fernsehserien erscheinen, weil alle bisher erschienen Bilder aus dem Kinofilm sind (oder aus den Sachbüchern bzw. Videospielen). Ürigens ist in der Suchseite etwas falsch. Wenn man nach einer Kategorie sucht, wird die Suchseite in diese nichtexistierende Kategorie eingeordnet und der Link zum Bearbeiten (Wenn du dich mit dem Thema auskennst, kannst du selbst die Seite „...“ verfassen.) verschwindet (z.B. Spezial:Suche/Kategorie:irgendetwas). Viele Grüße, 19:02, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ich glaub, das mit den Kategorien ist normal so, wenn man nach Kategorien sucht. Allerdings gibt es eine andere Möglichkeit trotzdem Kategorien zu erstellen: Und zwar musst du mal bei der Suche direkt unter "Suchergebnisse" gucken, dort steht ganz klein ein roter Link: Für deine Suchanfrage „Kategorie:irgendetwas“. Da kannst du einfach draufklicken und die Kategorie erstellen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 19:12, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Stimmt, man kann auch auf den Link am Anfang klicken. Ich wollte nur auf den Fehler hinweisen, denn für einen Administrator ist dies nur das Hinzufügen eines Doppelpunktes auf der Suchseite (z.B. Kategorie:irgendetwas), aber so würde auf jeden Fall der Fehler behoben werden. Viele Grüße, 19:17, 22. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Neue Aufträge (ausgeführt) Die Links auf die Seite Admiral Ackbar müssten alle umgewandelt werden, außerdem noch Super TIE/In. ''Bel Iblis'' 14:31, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Bitte alle Links zurück auf Super TIE/Ln ändern, das ist mit Absicht da, da der TIE/Ln, wenn man ihn klein schreibt, zu leicht mit dem TIE/In verwechselt werden kann. (Ln für den normalen, In (in) für den Abfangjäger. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:16, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Du willst, dass ich eine inoffizielle Schreibweise produziere? 16:19, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ln ist genauso offiziell wie ln, siehe Artikel Super TIE/Ln und dessen Versionsgeschichte. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:25, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Der Meister der Täuschung Bitte allen Links von Meister der Täuschung (Jedi Quest) abändern auf Meister der Täuschung. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:06, 12. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Begriffserklärung Hi Ben, mir ist mal aufgefallen, das noch häufig das Wort Begriffserklärung statt Begriffsklärung benutzt wird? Könnte dein Droide daher mal die Vorlageneinbindungen von Vorlage:Begriffserklärung auf Vorlage:Begriffsklärung ändern? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 18:07, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vader -> Anakin Bitte alle Links auf Darth Vader, Vader und Lord Vader abändern auf Anakin Skywalker. Admiral Ackbar 12:40, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Könntest du wenn du sowieso schon dabei bist, auch alle Links auf Rebellen-Allianz auf Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik ändern? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:39, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ah, und wo wir da noch einmal dabei sind, HK-47, kannst du T3 bitte ausrichten, dass alle links auf Galactic City und Coruscant City bitte umgewandelt werden? Danke! ''Bel Iblis'' 14:28, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Und letztendlich auch alle Einträge in die Kategorie:Mitglied der Handelsföderation umsortieren in die Kategorie:Mitglieder der Handelsföderation. (Wurde bereits manuell erledigt) Admiral Ackbar 14:37, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Oh sry Ackbar, hab gar nicht gesehen, dass du Ben gebeten hast, das umzusortieren. Beim nächsten Mal pass ich besser auf die Letzten Änderungen auf [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:48, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Nehmt dem Kleinen doch nicht die Arbeit ab, dafür ist er ja da. Ich lass ihn gleich durchlaufen - also ihr könnt ruhig noch ein paar Sachen ergänzen. 14:49, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Also wenn du noch mehr verändern willst, könntest du mal Erste Schritte in Jedipedia:Erste Schritte, Willkommensseite in Jedipedia:Willkommen und Leia Organa in Leia Organa Solo ändern. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:53, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Alle Links auf Hydra (Imperium-Klasse) und Slave Im Slave 1 uund Sklave 1. ''Bel Iblis'' 14:55, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::::Außerdem gibt es noch Links auf Mara Jade. ''Bel Iblis'' 15:00, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Industrie-Automaton Ist mir leider erst eingefallen, als er schon angefangen hat: Industrial Automaton muss durchgehend (nicht nur Links, sondern auch im Text) durch Industrie-Automaton ersetzt werden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:05, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Furchtbar, diese Übersetzung... 17:10, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Aber nunmal offiziell... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:24, 19. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ist das wirklich der offizielle Name? - Kann man da nichts ändern? Ich dachte man nimmt hier möglichst einen deutschen Namen, wenns den nicht gibt, nimmt man eben einen englischen, aber niemals eine Mischung. Ich finde den Namen jedenfalls auch schrecklich, Gruß --YodaDiskutiere mit mir 22:33, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Steht so in Das Letzte Kommando. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:37, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Todesstern II Ist es auch möglich, alle Links von "Todesstern II" auf Zweiter Todesstern umzuwandeln? Gruß 16:55, 20. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Rebellion Bitte alle Links von Rebellion auf Allianz zur Wiederherstellung der Republik abändern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:54, 26. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Diverse Links auf Redirects Hi T3-M4, ich hab mal grad nach ein paar häufig verlinkten Redirects geguckt und auch ein paar gefunden: *Twi'lek → Twi'leks *Wookiee → Wookiees *Mensch → Menschen *Droiden → Droide *Jabba → Jabba Desilijic Tiure Könntest du das machen? Außerdem gibt es immer noch über 100 Links auf Darth Vader. Danke [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 16:13, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Deederiiet. Bliep-Blup-Dit. Wuuuh... Die-Diet. T3-M4 16:39, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Alles bestens und bei dir? :) ''Bel Iblis'' 16:41, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich glaub T3 braucht mal ein Programmupdate. Das ist ja schon fast beleidigend, was der da von sich gibt. '''Pandora Diskussion 16:59, 23. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder T3-M4 könnte mal alle Bilder die Quelle Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin, oder eine Weiterleitung darauf z.B. OSWM in die Kategorie:Bilder aus Star Wars – Das offizielle Magazin verschieben, es werden um die 30 Bilder sein vielleicht auch n paar mehr und die alle einzelln zu bearbeiten hab ich keine Lust. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:49, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ich machs jetzt selber Ben hat mir im IRC-Chanel gesagt ich solls manuell machen. :-( Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:05, 25. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorlage:Gruß und Vorlage:Gruß1 Hi T3-M4, bitte substitiere mal Vorlage:Gruß und Vorlage:Gruß1, also ersetze durch usw., da beide Vorlagen teilweise noch falsch eingesetzt werden. Danke [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 09:52, 6. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Jedi-Enklave Bitte alle Links von Jedi-Enklave auf Jedi-Enklave (Dantooine) abändern. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:37, 5. Nov. 2008 (CET) Datenbank- und HoloNet-News-Vorlage Die Änderung an der Datenbank- und HoloNet-News-Vorlage hat zu einigen Darstellungsfehlern geführt, weil in den Vorlagen das Sternchen (*) entfernt wurde. Bitte nochmal mit dem Droiden drübergehen und die Sterne nachträglich einfügen. Hier eine Beispieländerung. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 12:00, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das wird leider nicht möglich sein, da ich den Droiden nur nach bestimmten Zeichenfolgen suchen lassen kann und er bei der Suche nach " 12:06, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Zweimal machen lassen... Einmal vor alle Vorlagen ein Stern hin machen, danach nochmal durchgehen lassen und überall, wo dann 2 Sternchen sind durch die Vorlage mit nur einem Sternchen ersetzen. Pandora Diskussion 12:10, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) :::Dann wären aber auch da *, wo keine hinnsollen, wie in Einzelnachweisen oder Bildquellen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 13:07, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::Dass stimmt... Pandora Diskussion 18:19, 9. Nov. 2008 (CET) Frage Ich bin ja neu hier und habe mal eine Frage: Also wie kann man so ein Profil mit Bild erstellen?? Gruß Adi 17:28, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Wie soll dir das ein Droide beantworten können? Frag doch lieber einen Benutzer... 17:41, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) OHHH Mann schadeAdi 20:00, 12. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Meinst du, dass in der Infobox ein Bild angezeigt wird? BbnvAcx 10:10, 26. Feb. 2009 (CET) Schlacht von Kashyyyk Bitte alle Links auf Schlacht von Kashyyyk und Schlacht um Kashyyyk umleiten auf Erste Schlacht um Kashyyyk (19 VSY). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:25, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ähm HK-47, könntest du den kleinen Mülleimer mal treten, er reagiert gerade wohl nicht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:32, 18. Dez. 2008 (CET) Hutt --> Hutts Es gibt noch über 150 Links zu Hutt. Bitte alle zu Hutts ändern Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 12:18, 22. Dez. 2008 (CET) Neue Aufträge Ich hab ein paar neue Aufträge: die Links auf "Planet", und die zu den Filmen: *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *Episode IV *Episode V *Episode VI Damit müssten wir der Einheitlichkeit und T3-M4s ansteigender Edit-Zahl wohl genüge getan haben. 'Bel Iblis' 14:50, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Planet ist unnötig. Bei den Filmen weiß ich nicht so genau, wie ich dem Droiden den Langstrich beibringen soll. 15:03, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) Star Wars Customizable Card Game Wie es aussieht, sie die Katen des Star Wars Customizable Card Games nicht mehr unter ihren urspünlgichen Adressen verfügbar, daher bitte alle externen Links der Form http://decipher.com/starwars/cardlists/... ersetzten durch http://web.archive.org/web/http://decipher.com/starwars/cardlists/.... Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:47, 31. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Oder wir bauen dafür auch eine Vorlage... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:51, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) ::Is doch schon längst passiert... 14:00, 1. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::Leider funtkioniert das jeztt auch nicht mehr, sämtliche Versuche, Karten im Archiv aufzurufen, enden mit Fehlern. Damit bliebe nur noch die Möglichkeit, hier hin zu verlinken. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:14, 7. Feb. 2009 (CET) Galaktische Republik T3-M4 könnte sich auch mal die Links auf , und vornehmen. Das sind eine ganze Menge unschöner Weiterleitungen in den Artikel-Links. Gruß – Andro [[Benutzer Diskussion:Andro|'Disku']] | ''Artikel'' 17:55, 4. Feb. 2009 (CET) General Grievous Wenn es geht, mal alle Links auf General Grievous abändern auf General Grievous. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:32, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) :Und jetzt alle Links auf General Grievous (Comic) abändern auf General Grievous. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:00, 12. Feb. 2009 (CET) Auch Droiden brauchen Liebe Verschiebungen + Linkfix Könntest du mal bitte alle Artikel die „(Spiel)“ im Lemma haben nach „(Videospiel)“ verschieben? Spiel ist uneindeutig und kann genauso gut auch Brettspiel, Gesellschaftsspiel o.Ä. sein, zudem heißt die Infobox und die Kat auch so. Danach wäre es auch gut, wenn die Links gefixt werden. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:02, 31. Mär. 2009 (CEST) Liste aller PocketModels Soll ich, wie in der WP (z.B hier), einzelne Seiten anlegen, die ein einzelnes PocketModel beschreiben, oder es auf die Seite schreiben? :Tja, da es sich hier nur um einen "dummen" Droiden handelt, wird er dir wahrscheinlich nicht antworteten. am besten Versuchsts du es mal beim Besitzer. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 10:41, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Auszeichnung Dürfte ich mal erfahren, welche "fehlerhaften Edits" damit gemeint sind? Falls du auf "|Farbe=" anspielst, war das eine Notlösung, weil der Droide das ansonsten nicht gekonnt hätte. Außerdem sollte sich niemand, auch du nicht, dazu verpflichtet fühlen, das in einer Edit-Schlacht zu ändern, weil man das "by the way" machen kann, wenn andere Fehler an den Artikeln ausgebügelt werden müssen oder eine Überarbeitung stattfindet. Ist die Frage, ob nicht eher dir der Jar Jar gebührt... 13:44, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, die sache meinte ich^^.-Yoda41 Admin 19:55, 15. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Plural oder Singular? Eine Sache: Wie wäre es, wenn man die Artikel einheitlich benennen würde, damit meine ich, alle Artikel über Militärische Einheiten entweder in die Einzahl oder in die Mehrzahl zu setzen. Z.B. die Droiden-Marines und die Klon-Marines stehen in der Mehrzahl, die B1-Kampfdroiden, Killerdroiden etc. stehen in der Einzahl. Könnte man vielleicht den Numerus festlegen und die Artikel mit deinem Droiden ebenfalls einheitlich benennen? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:16, 14. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das ist schon so, Droiden-Marines und Klon-Marines sind Einheiten, B1-Kampfdroide, Killerdroide usw sind Droidenserien, bzw Typen. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 14:13, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Klon-Marines sind Einheiten, stimmt. Aber die Droiden-Marines sind eine eigene Serie!!!!!!!!!! Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 18:44, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::Das ist meines Erachtens Unsinn, da die "Marines" baugleich mit gewöhnlichen B1 sind. Sie sind lediglich ihrem Zweck entsprechend ausgerüstet und markiert, damit also damit eine Einheit und keine eigenständige Serie. Gruß, Kyle22 18:53, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::Aber sie sind speziell modifiziert. Die Jäger-Kampfdroiden, Brandbekämpfungsdroiden Angriffsdroiden, Killerdroiden und Technikerdroiden sind auch Baugleich mit den Standart B1-Kampfdroiden, haben aber andere Programmierungen. Sie sind für spezielle Aufgaben da. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:11, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::Eine Programmierung kann jederzeit und unabhängig von der Bauweise geändert werden, das rechtfertig in meinen Augen noch nicht die Einteilung als eigene Serie. Schließlich hat jede militärische Einhaeit spezielle Aufgaben. Kyle22 19:28, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::::::Aber nicht jede Einheit wurde speziell modifiziert. Die Sicherhetisdroiden, Kommandodroiden, Pilotdroiden und Kanonierdroiden haben nähmlich auch verschiedene Programmierungen und spezielle Aufgaben, sind jedoch nicht modifiziert worden. Da gibt es einen Unterschied! Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:40, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :::::::Es geht hier aber darum, ob die Marines eine eigene Serie sind oder nicht, der rEst steht nicht zur Debatte. Und dazu kann ich nur sagen, dass keine mir bekannte Quelle sie als eigenständige Serie führt und sie in Battlefront außerdem nichts weiter als das Gegenstück zu der entsprechenden Klontruppeneinheit sind. Und sofern du keine offizielle Quelle lieferst, die meine Aussagen widerlegt, werde ich wohl Recht behalten. Kyle22 19:47, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Diverse "gebräuchliche" Links Mir ist aufgefallen, dass diverse gebräuchliche Begriffe, die eigentlich keiner Erklärung bedürfen, zu denen es aber dennoch teilweise sehr interessante Artikel gibt, oftmals nicht verlinkt werden. Könnte dies der Bot übernehmen? Da wären zum Beispiel: * Galaxis * Stern * Planet * System * Sektor * Menschen * Spezies * Pirat * Schmuggler und sicherlich noch einige andere. Gruß --Sion 10:57, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Das kann der Droide nicht effektiv bearbeiten, da er jedes Vorkommen dieser Worte dann durch einen Link ersetzten würde. 'Pandora' Diskussion | Admin 14:13, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) Legacy Wegen Erscheinens des ''Legacy Era Campaign Guides und anderer Werke müssten ein paar Korrekturen bei den Artikeln vorgenommen werden: *1. Fel-Aufstand -> Imperialer Bürgerkrieg *2. Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz -> Rest der Galaktischen Allianz *3. Zweiter Corellianischer Aufstand -> Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg *4. Exil-Imperium -> Fel-Imperium Zu 1. und 3. ist inzwischen der offizielle Name bekannt. Zu 4. wurde in Der verborgene Tempel ein Nachweis erbracht. Bei 2. handelte es sich um einen schlichten Übertragungsfehler. (Hab vor kurzem das englische Original von Streng vertraulich! gelesen. Im Deutschen lautete es "Restflotte" und war die Erstübersetzung, im Englischen allerdings "Remnant Fleet". Da "Galactic Alliance Remnant" aber der offizielle englische Name ist und "Rest" der GA aber auch schon im Deutschen auftauchte, müsste man es dahingehend ändern.)--Daritha (Senat) 13:19, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) = 2 Fragen = Könnte T3-M4 eine Benutzerinfobox für Mandalorianer machen(für die Farbe) und mich in Mandalore der Ultimative umbennen? bitte um schnelle antwort --Cassus Fett 18:57, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) :Nein, kann er nicht. 19:48, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST) ::Wie man die Farbe der Infobox einstellt, ist auf der Seite der Vorlage beschrieben. Und was die Umbennenung angeht, müsstest du einen Antrag an einen der Admins stellen. T3 ist für so einen Kram schließlich auch nicht zuständig... Gruß, Kyle22 19:50, 15. Mai 2009 (CEST)